Diaphragm pumps per se are well known. However, the diaphragm is relatively weak and requires replacing once it reaches the end of its operational life. The diaphragm is typically held to a connecting rod, driven by an electric motor, by a machine screw and large diameter washer. To replace the diaphragm, a diaphragm housing in which the diaphragm is held is first opened, and then the screw is removed by typically, a screwdriver providing the screw has a suitable recess in its head. The diaphragm can then be removed from the housing, and replaced. The screw with washer is reinserted through the connecting rod into a nut located on the inner surface to reengage and retain the diaphragm with the connecting rod.
However, a significant problem is encountered by installers and maintenance workers in that the diaphragm pump itself is often located in awkward, hard to reach places, such as under flooring, between joists, and in corners. This makes it complicated to insert and correctly orientate tools, and it is also often difficult to find a suitable purchase to enable release of the screw and washer.
Moreover, once released, it is difficult to extract the screw and washer without them being fumbled and lost in the space around the pump, or to reliably retain the backing nut in position.
Re-engagement of the screw, after replacement of the diaphragm, can be equally as difficult.
The present invention seeks to provide a solution to this problem.